The Cure
by sofiaaf
Summary: There are some treatments that need medicine, others just need kind words of love  and a little push towards one's limits . Atobe's sickness was unexpected, but maybe something good came out of the surprise.


Disclaimer: I don't own these character nor the anime they were taken from.

* * *

><p>Keigo Atobe wasn't the kind of boy to let his work interfere with his health. Truth be told, he actually took pride in being able to function in the middle of all his projects and activities, never once abandoning himself to either of them. That was the reason why his clinic depression came as a shock to him, as well as to everyone that was close enough to know it.<p>

From what the doctor had said it was a minor thing, very easy to come through, that only asked for some rest and distance from the overload of responsibilities he usually had. The first days had been alright, just going to school and barely being allowed to perform as a real captain should, but he wouldn't be able to handle that 'rest' for the time the health professional prescribed it.

Another problem was the constant visits his colleagues paid him. He liked being admired, alright, but they were exaggerating in the fawning, he felt like a damned statue, unable to do anything but smile and wave without being looked as self-harmer. Among all the visits he had, none worked as nothing more than more boredom. Sometimes those boys made him feel useless and invalid, attending to his any needs as if he wouldn't be able to walk from his chair to the bedroom door on his own.

His friends had been advised not to startle or upset him, any kind of backtalk was strictly forbidden. It also meant that the king finally had what he wished for, all his subject treating him as the bearer of the absolute truth. Once it gained form, though, his wish wasn't fun anymore.

It was when he thought that he would fall in a depression, from that cure, that someone appeared to contradict everyone's advise. And then Atobe started to think he shouldn't have wished for anything at all, once more.

Sanada got a way of being allowed into the king's room. It wasn't unheard of, the only time his orders were ignored was when a particular 'friend' of his got in the good graces of the servants, then they would allow their entrance in the young master's room 'for the sake of his recovery'.

"This state doesn't suit you, Atobe!" He sat on one side of the bed, but still tried to keep a distance between both. It was strange to see him doing that, he looked like he wanted to get closer, but at the same time was afraid of it.

"Tell me about it, you wouldn't believe the things that passed through my mind already. Please tell me you came here to make me laugh, I wouldn't bear any more false worry." He could see that something was amiss in the other player, Sanada seemed to have his head away from that place.

"I am no clown, my king, I came to see you fall, not lift you up." Although he said those things, he was the one constantly having to remind his own back to keep from bending down.

"So it would seem, but you're the first person to get my spirits higher with that kind of talk. It feels good to see that some things don't change, lately everybody has been doing it." This time it was impossible to hide the sadness in his voice, he just wished it wasn't that visible to his audience.

"I wouldn't bet my neck on that... Keigo." Before said boy could even protest against the first name basis, before he could even get a sound of his mouth, it was forcefully covered by the other's stronger one.

In seconds the king's heart shifted through a hurricane of confused thoughts and feelings. There, over him, was someone that he always saw as a rival in their best days. They never got along and the only thing connecting them was their obsession with defeating another player... or so he had thought.

Lots of things were wrong, in Atobe's point of view, with that kiss. But nothing was as wrong as the wonderful way it felt. It was very comforting to finally feel some sincere proximity and fearless, nearly violent, display of affection. On another side, he couldn't help but fight against it with reason, Sanada had never so much as showed any kind of particular liking towards him, besides they were both boys, nothing good would come out of that degenerated union between enemies.

The emperor gave him time to breathe, but didn't lift his body from its uncomfortable position over the king.

"I love you, Atobe. Why the hell couldn't you have seen that before? Why did it have to come to this?" He kissed him again, taking more time to explore the other's unsuspecting mouth now.

The only coherent thing that kept rushing through Atobe's mind was _How the hell would I see this coming?_ For him it was more than obvious that Sanada was suffering from some kind of mental breakdown, or depression, himself. Not in a million years he would imagine them both in that position.

"The worst is that I know you want it too. Why did you have to allow ME to see it first? Why did YOU have to fall into this state?" There was actual pain in his eyes, it was the only reason Keigo didn't call the security along with a psychiatrist.

"Get your crazy self away from me, before I take back my resolution of solving this misunderstanding without further aid!" He was trying to push that big body away from him, but as a result of various days without much exercise and a very restrictive diet, he felt weakened and at a serious disadvantage.

"Yeah, I knew you would say that, sorry Atobe, but I can't obey THAT order. If you don't mind I don't have time, nor patience, to talk you into this, there are certain things that your stubborn royal self only understands when felt." He couldn't be doing what the king saw him do. Undressing faster than one would imagine, Sanada got in the king's bed without any hesitation or ceremony. It was true, he couldn't, but he was still doing it.

"I don't understand what you mean..." His confusion only seemed to anger his colleague even more.

"You might be depressed, Keigo, but the last thing you need, for that, is drugs and calm environment, not you. I'll show you another cure!" His rough calloused hands were already making their way in the king's clothes, until there was nothing he could grab to hide his body.

The next event went as a blur inside Atobe's mind. He felt bad, then good, then ashamed, then good again. Some of those sensations repeated or overlapped, but he still felt it was deeply immoral and absolutely perfect.

When they finished, he didn't feel ready to give the due merit to his healer, at least not before he had to perfect incentive for that.

{b}

"Admit it, you loved every second of what just happened!" Sanada put his cap on and crossed his arms behind his neck. Everything around them was relaxed, but a phantom of anxiety still menaced to grace the boys with its unrequited presence.

"I hated it... and I'll keep hatting it even if you do it again." Atobe was forced to push the other one away from him. His partner had made it his mission to make him doubt his own tastes.

"You're in denial. Nothing that particularly concerns me, though. You will beg for it again, soon enough." He got up and started to search for his clothes, making a point of showing all his nude glory to the royal audience on the bed.

"Wait... come back to the bed." The king was blushing, but still kept his high and mighty gaze over his lover. "It's cold outside and... I still have some time left in my schedule, before the next medical appointment." He stretched his white arms, silently begging to savor the emperor's fierceness and dedication once more.

Sanada knew this would eventually happen, granted he wasn't expecting for it to be that soon, but every time was perfect to satisfy his demanding lover. Thus, he didn't see the point in voicing his certitude out loud, or even sending a triumphant look over to the laying majesty, he just walked back inside the warm bed and started his treatment all over again.


End file.
